ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Current affairs programs replay *4:45am - Umagang Kay Ganda *8:00am - Sailor Moon *8:30am - Naruto Shippuden (Season 4) *9:00am - Kris TV *10:00am - Kapamilya Blockbusters *11:30am - It's Showtime *2:30pm - Mundo Man ay Magunaw *3:30pm - Angelito: Batang Ama *4:30pm - Pinoy Big Brother Unliday *5:00pm - Precious Hearts Romances: Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin *5:45pm - Wako Wako *6:30pm - TV Patrol *7:45pm - E-Boy *8:30pm - Dahil sa Pag-Ibig *9:00pm - Walang Hanggan *9:45pm - Pinoy Big Brother Unlinight *10:30pm - City Hunter *11:15pm - Bandila *11:45pm - XXX (Monday); Patrol ng Pilipino (Tuesday); Ako ang Simula (Wednesday); Krusada (Thursday); S.O.C.O. (Friday) *12:30am - Storyline *1:15am - Sign off 'Saturday' *5:00am - Failon Ngayon (replay) *5:30am - DZMM Teleradyo *6:00am - Salamat Dok *7:00am - Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *7:30am - Honey, Watch Out! *7:50am - Why Not? *8:15am - Go Diego Go! *8:45am - The Penguins of Madagascar *9:15am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *9:45am - Kapamilya Blockbusters *11:30am - It's Showtime *2:30pm - Showbiz Inside Report *3:30pm - Oka2Kat *4:30pm - Failon Ngayon *5:00pm - Magandang Gabi, Bayan *6:00pm - Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal *7:00pm - Wansapanataym (all new) *7:45pm - Maalaala Mo Kaya *8:30pm - TV Patrol Weekend *9:00pm - Toda Max *9:45pm - Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited *10:30pm - Banana Split Extra Scoop *11:30pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda *12:15am - Sports Unlimited *1:00am - Sign off 'Sunday' *4:30am - Current affairs programs replay *6:00am - Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist *7:00am - Kabuhayang Swak na Swak *7:30am - Salamat Dok *8:30am - Spider-Man *9:00am - The Incredible Hulk *9:30am - Matanglawin *10:30am - Kapamilya Blockbusters *12:15pm - ASAP 2012 *3:00pm - Luv U *4:00pm - The Buzz *6:00pm - Rated K *7:00pm - Goin’ Bulilit *8:00pm - TV Patrol Weekend *8:30pm - Sarah G. Live! *9:30pm - Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited *10:15pm - Gandang Gabi, Vice! *11:00pm - Sunday’s Best *1:00am - Sign off 'Admin ABSCBNfan: Ito ang mga upcoming shows ng ABS-CBN for 2012!' Note: Title and artists may change anytime. 'Teleserye:' :1. Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Kapamilya Gold) - Nadine Lustre, Marvin Agustin, Jake Cuenca, Shaina Magdayao, Bangs Garcia :2. Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig (Primetime Bida) - Piolo Pascual, Jericho Rosales, Cristine Reyes, Maricar Reyes, Christopher De Leon :3. Wako Wako (Primetime Bida) - Yogo Singh (young Coco Martin on Walang Hanggan), Ai Ai Delas Alas, Gladys Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Dennis Padilla, Malou De Guzman :4. Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Primetime Bida) - Kris Aquino, Anne Curtis, Robin Padilla. Xyriel Manabat :5. Lorenzo's Time (working title) - Zaijan Jaranilla, Carmina Villaroel, Diether Ocampo :6. You're Always Be In My Heart - Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Khalil Ramos :7. The Little Champ - Jolo Revilla, Renz Fernadez, Lito Lapid :8. Alta - Angelica Panganiban, Iza Calzado, Diether Ocampo, Zanjoe Marudo, Luis Manzano :9. Untitled Teleserye - John Lloyd Cruz, Bea Alonzo :10. Untitled Teleserye - Angel Locsin, Derek Ramsey 'Asianovelas:' :1. My Secret Love: Sungkyunkwan Scandal :2. Dream High :3. Promise of 1000 Days :4. Beautiful You :5. Can't Lose :6. Protect the Boss :7. Love Rain :8. Glory Jane :9. Thorn Birds :10. Absolute Boyfriend :11. Hayate the Combat Butler :12. Skip Beat! :13. Sunshine Girl 'Game Show/Reality' :1. Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal - Luis Manzano :2. The X Factor Philippines - KC Concepcion :3. Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 - Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales, John Prats :4. The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition: Doubles - Iza Calzado, Derek Ramsey :5. MasterChef Pinoy Edition - Judy Ann Santos 'Anime:' :1. Gash Bell :2. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's :3. Blue Dragon 2 :4. The Slayers :5. Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan :6. Heroman :7. Dinosaur King :8. Absolutely Lovely Children :9. Wolverine Ang mga TV shows na ito ay CONFIRMED na. Not all shows listed in Wikipedia are confirmed. ABS-CBN Sked for August 28, 2011 *10:15 am -- Trip To Binondo: Biyaheng Isang Linggo (starting Kim Chiu and guest with Marvin Agustin) *'My Binondo Girl First Week Marathon Special' *12:15 pm - ASAP Rocks *3:15 pm - Good Vibes (Finale) *4:15 pm - The Buzz *6:15 pm - Goin' Bulilit *7:00 pm - Rated K (Kiray Celis at April Boy Regino, Multo, white lady at kapreng nakatira rin sa bahay na pinamana sa kapatid, Panaderya Pantoja) *8:00 pm - TV Patrol Linggo *8:30 pm - Pilipinas Got Talent Season 3 *9:45 pm - Gandang Gabi, Vice! *10:45 pm - Sunday's Best: Pops in Fashion (Pops Fernandez in concert at Resorts World Manila with guest Erik Santos) 'See Also' *ABS-CBN New Sked in 2012